vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Goodra
|-|Goodra= |-|Goomy= |-|Sliggoo= Summary Goodra is the Pseudo-Legendary of Gen VI. It appears to be a bipedal draconian Pokémon made of slime. With its purple coloring and goofy smile, it seems to be competing with Dragonite as the lovable dragon powerhouse. It evolves from Goomy into Sliggoo at level 40, and from Sliggoo into Goodra at 50, but only in the overworld rain. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Goomy | Sliggoo | Goodra Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies. Has an equal gender ratio Age: Varies Classification: Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon; Dragon-Type Pokémon; The Dragon Pokémon; The Soft Tissue Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Sliggoo's horns allows it to hear and smell its opponent, a compensation for it losing its sight upon evolving from Goomy. This is lost upon evolving again to Goodra), Acid Manipulation (Sliggoo is able to cough up a dissolving mucous that melts its prey into a viscous goo. It is uncertain whether it keeps this upon evolution), Water Manipulation, Absorption, Attack Reflection, Rain Summoning, Draco-Energy Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Absorbs all plant based attacks, Healing of all status effects in rain, Contact with Goodra lowers speed, Explosive Aura, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement (In the form of paralysis and poisoning), Dynamax Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Considered the weakest Dragon type of all. However, it should still be able to fight other Pokémon at its level such as Diglett or Horsea) | Large Town level (Via scaling to Dawn's Piplup, who is comparable to second-stage Pokémon) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable, if not superior to, Charizard) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Sub-Relativistic (Can catch and dodge thrown, flung, or hurled items. Pokémon throw things much heavier at .034c) | Relativistic (Comparable to, if not superior to, Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 50 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks like Rain Dance Standard Equipment: Shed Shell Intelligence: Average. High when it comes to battling, though it is considered meek by other Pokémon Weaknesses: Ice, Fairy, and Dragon type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Sap Sipper:' Goodra is immune to plant based attacks. In fact, they heal it. *'Hydration:' Due to Goodra's composition, the rain removes Goodra of all negative status conditions *'Gooey:' Goodra's Hidden Ability. Because of Goodra's composition, making physical contact will slow down the opponent. Moves Level-Up Moves *'Aqua Tail:' Goodra swings it tail as a water based attack like it was a vicious wave in a raging storm. *'Outrage:' Goodra thrashes the opponent for a good while, while basically emanating draconic energy. As a tradeoff for this very powerful attack, Goodra becomes confused. *'Feint:' Goodra attacks the opponent. This moves hits past forcefields and some forms of precognition. *'Tackle:' Goodra rams into the opponent. *'Bubble:' Goodra blows bubbles at the opponent which has a a chance to slow them down. *'Absorb:' Goodra takes health from the opponent to heal 1/8 of its health with a grass based attack. *'Protect:' Goodra sets up a forcefield, preventing it from taking (direct) damage while it's up. *'Bide:' Goodra stores up energy and lets the opponent attack it. When it's done, it takes all the energy it took combined, and doubles it. *'Dragonbreath:' Goodra breathes draconic energy at the opponent, which has a chance to paralyze. *'Rain Dance:' Goodra summons a rainstorm that bumps up the power of its water moves, lowers the power of fire and solar based moves, and, in this case, activates its Hydration ability. *'Flail:' Goodra flails about, doing damage that may be very strong if Goodra is about to fall. *'Body Slam:' Goodra drops on the opponent, doing some serious damage. It can paralyze the opponent. *'Muddy Water:' Goodra swamps the area with dirty water, and can lower accuracy of the opponent coupled with the damage. *'Dragon Pulse:' Goodra releases a shock wave of explosive draconic aura from its mouth, doing massive damage. *'Power Whip:' Goodra violently whips the opponent with this grass based attack. Egg Moves *'Acid Armor:' Goodra alters its cellular structure to liquefy itself, sharply raising its defenses, as well as allowing it to disappear into water for evasive purposes. *'Counter:' Goodra takes a physical attack dealt to it, before retaliating with an attack that deals twice the damage dealt to it back at its opponent. *'Curse:' Goodra lays a curse upon itself, lowering its overall speed, but improving his attack and defense. *'Endure:' Goodra endures an attack that would take it out with all its strength, giving it just enough energy to remain standing and continue fighting. *'Iron Tail:' Goodra hardens its tail before slamming the opponent with it's steel-hard tail. *'Poison Tail:' Goodra hits the opponent with its tail, a toxic ooze covering it which may leave its opponent poisoned. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Dragons Category:Good Characters Category:Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Weather Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Monsters Category:Species Category:Pokemon Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7